Unwanted
by Rory Potter
Summary: After "Teach me tonight", Luke decides sending Jess back to New York would do him no good. So he sends him to military school....in north carolina....
1. Unwanted

A/N: Takes place after "Teach Me Tonight". Slight spoilers. Feedback is appreciated. Hey I'm bored, I have nothing better to do. But hey! For this first time in like, ten years my school won homecoming! So I'm happy. Except the fact that I had to sit in the freezing bleachers for three hours to witness the victory. (Growls)  
  
Disclaimer: This will be the first and last disclaimer. There is no point in doing them. No one would bother with FF.net if they owned the WB.  
  
Summary: After the accident, Jess gets sent to military school.  
  
Jess sat down on the bridge and flicked cigarette ashes into the lake. His eyes stung and his ears were ringing. He, of course, made sure that Rory got to a hospital but that didn't stop the guilt and regret. There was so much that could've been done. So many things that went wrong. He heard yelling in the distance, then he heard footsteps nearing the bridge. He didn't turn around because, although he wasn't crying, he didn't want anyone to see him while he was so vulnerable.  
  
Luke sat down beside him.  
  
He sighed a breath of relief.  
  
"I made sure she was okay." Jess said, his confident voice betraying all of the emotions inside.  
  
"I know." Luke whispered.  
  
They sat there in silence until Jess spoke up again.  
  
"I can't stay here." He said, his voice wavering. Hearing how weak he sounded was the last straw, hot tears escaped from beneath his closed eyelids. He threw the remainder of the cigarette into the lake and wiped his tears away. He spoke again, this time his voice stronger.  
  
"I can't stay here. There is nothing for me here. I usually don't care what other people think but I screwed up too much this time." Then Jess lapsed into silence. He didn't want Luke to think that he was just another vulnerable teenager. He didn't want to talk to Luke, or anyone else because what he felt was his business.  
  
"I could go back to Lizzy in New York." Jess said. He noticed that Luke remained silent this whole time. He was about to speak again, but Luke spoke before he had a chance.  
  
"No. There's nothing there that you don't have here. It won't be good for you. Look, I know you won't be crazy about the idea but there's this military school in North Carolina that I've heard about. It's grea--" But before he could finish, Jess got up and walked off of the bridge.  
  
Jess walked with his head down, his feet taking him to the familiar path towards the diner. He saw Lorelai talking on her cell phone on the sidewalk, but he kept his head down and sped up his pace.  
  
No one wanted him, that was the truth. Plain and simple.  
  
Lizzy got rid of him, because he was too much trouble. His dad left, he supposed it was something he did. And now Luke didn't want him. No one in this town wanted him. He sadness turned to anger.  
  
That's how he was. Just an anger driven teen.  
  
He looked at his surroundings and noticed that he was in his room. He didn't know how he got there, but was grateful that he did. He was too emotionally drained to go back and argue with Luke, besides, there was no point in doing it now anyway. He would just have to go to this little military school and see how things worked out from there.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jess stared at Luke. Luke stared at Jess. Luke knew this was hard for Jess. Jess knew this was hard for Luke.  
  
"Well, write me when you get there. Or call." Luke said, gruffly.  
  
"Yeah." Jess replied, he was never one to show his feelings.  
  
"I think you'll like it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Believe it or not, I'll miss you." Luke squirmed, uncomfortably.  
  
"Huh." Jess cringed. His "huh" came out a little more sarcastically than he intended.  
  
"Now boarding flight 463, Delta Airlines, to Roanoke, North Carolina. Gate 23." The announcer said.  
  
Jess got out of his seat and walked up to the gate. He looked back and did something he hadn't ever done to Luke.  
  
He smiled.  
  
That showed Luke that he understood it was for the best. It showed Luke so many things. It even showed Luke that Jess would miss him. Without uttering a single "goodbye", Jess walked onto the plane and out of everyone in Stars Hollow's life.  
  
A/N: Okay, well I know this chapter is a tad bit short, but you know, that's okay. I just wanted to get a start on this story that I had an idea of. I hope you guys like it. I'm not gonna be as sensitive as I was before and I want the hardcore TRUTH of what you think so far. Review! 


	2. Other Rorys in the world

A/N: Here's the next chapter. And trust me, this is NOT a slash. I'm not that type of writer. (shivers involuntarily) I can't believe someone thought that. But believe me, there are some scenes where you will be wondering if they are gay or not. Well, they're not. To the one who said this idea was goofy, I know. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I know Luke wouldn't really send him off to military school, but hey! It's my imagination. :-D  
  
Jess stepped off the plane and was greeted with a gust of hot air, smothering his face. He looked up at the sky, the sun was glaring overhead. He walked into the terminal and was greeted by tons of people awaiting arrival. There was a man in green fatigue, holding a sign that read "Cadet Mariano". Jess couldn't help but groan. He approached the man, who gave him a once over.  
  
"Mariano?" He asked, eyeing the headphones around his head with disgust.  
  
"Yup." Jess replied, not the least bit intimidated.  
  
"Lieutenant Webb" The man saluted.  
  
"Cool" Jess said, purposely getting on his nerves. The man didn't find his sarcasm funny at all. He just glared at Jess. Jess felt small under his stare and that scared him. He never felt small.  
  
This was going to be a long year.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lieutenant Webb pulled up onto the grounds of a massive estate. Jess got out of the camouflaged jeep and followed Lieutenant into the building.  
  
He led Jess up two flights of stairs and into a room. He opened the door to reveal a blonde haired boy reading a book.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" He asked, getting up.  
  
"DuGrey, meet your new room mate." The Lieutenant said.  
  
"What! My father pulled a lot of strings to get me my own room, you can't just stick someone in here with me!" The boy yelled.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes. Another rich boy. And he had to spend all of his time with him. He tuned out the heated argument going on between the Lieutenant and the boy called "DuGrey". He looked around the room. This room wasn't like the rooms that he had seen in military schools on the movies. There was lush carpet, two beds, and a desk that had books on the book shelf. There was a comfortable couch in the corner and something that looked like a mini fridge. He could see a portable CD player sticking out from under one of the beds. He was sure that those weren't allowed. He turned back to DuGrey and Webb to catch the remainder of the argument.  
  
"Forget it! I'll take in your stupid cadet! But don't expect me to tell my father this place is all peaches and cream!" With that, DuGrey stormed out of the room and slammed the door with the Lieutenant right behind him.  
  
Jess noticed something familiar about the boy. But he couldn't place his finger on it. Oh well, he thought and flopped down on a bed, tired from the plane ride.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He opened his eyes and heard faint rock music playing in the distance. He turned over and saw DuGrey with his headphones on, reading some book. He wanted to say something, but he didn't want DuGrey to go off on him like he had done the Lieutenant. So instead he got up and looked at what was left on the edge of his bed.  
  
There were three outfits: One was fatigued, one was white, and one was green. Jess sighed, this was what he would be wearing for a long time. No more Metallica T-shirts. He heard something behind him and turned around. The boy was up and looking for something around the room.  
  
"Where is it I can't find it!" He grumbled as he continued his tirade. As he turned towards Jess, Jess finally noticed in his eyes what it was that was so familiar about him.  
  
He too was unwanted.  
  
"I'm looking for a book." The boy said, finally.  
  
"Uh, what book?" Jess said.  
  
"It's a copy of the works of Shakespeare. Just miscellaneous scenes and plays." The boy said, nervously.  
  
"Oh well, I have a book of Shakespeare's works too. I could just let you borrow it." Jess said.  
  
"Uh, no thanks. This book is special."  
  
He continued looking around the room when Jess spotted it. It was sticking out of the cushion on the sofa. He walked over and picked it up. He flipped through it and was about to tell DuGrey that he found it when he found something written in authoritative handwriting on one of the pages. He stopped flipping through to read what it said.  
  
"Act 5, Romeo and Juliet. Played by Rory and Tristan."  
  
Jess's eyes widened at the sight of Rory's name. But then he calmed down. There could be another Rory in the world. Couldn't it?  
  
A/N: Okay I know this chapter is really bad but that's okay. Reviews are appreciated. Even bad ones. Okay well I must go now and do homework. Cuz it's Sunday and I am the world's biggest procrastinator. 


	3. Bathrooms and Hartford billionares

/N: A lot of people noted how the last chappy was too short. Well, my bad! I already said sorry for the shortness in the last chapter. Okay, well that's all for now.  
  
Jess finally found his voice and called to the boy.  
  
"Uh, I think I found it."  
  
The boy walked over and saw the open book in Jess's hands.  
  
"Were you reading this?" He asked angrily.  
  
"No, chill out man it's just a book." Jess regretted the words immediately as he said them. The boy's face turned red and he started shaking.  
  
"This isn't just a book." He said through gritted teeth. "This is the reason I'm here." He said, holding out the book.  
  
Jess understood that this book had some sort of hidden meaning that he couldn't quite grasp. He decided to let it go until DuGrey was ready to bring it up first. He was about to say something when, over the intercom, they announced that all cadets should report to the mess hall for dinner.  
  
The boy just brushed past Jess and left the room. Jess followed him because he had no idea where the mess hall was.  
  
When they got there, the boy took a seat and Jess could already see the change in facial expressions. He want from angry and gloomy, to arrogant and cocky.  
  
"Hey DuGrey over here." One of the other cadets called. Tristan swaggered over to the boy and took a seat next to him.  
  
"So, receive any fan mail lately?" Another boy asked. All of a sudden, their table erupted with catcalls and "woohoo" 's. People ruffled his hair.  
  
"Now now, guys. My mail is my business. I suggest you quiet down before Webb comes over here." Everyone immediately hushed. Jess had to be impressed, not only was this boy an excellent actor, he was respected and could control any one of these boys.  
  
"Come on man, give us a little hint of what you've been getting." One of the boys urged.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes. These people had no lives.  
  
"Well...." Tristan trailed off and the table erupted with noise again. This time with angry words and yells for him to continue. This time, the noise reached Webb's ears and he ran over to the table.  
  
"What is going on here?" He asked. Everyone quieted down.  
  
"Let me guess. DuGrey is making a spectacle of himself, AS usual." That was followed by snickers from some of the boys.  
  
"Well because of your immature behavior, all of you will be cleaning the kitchen and bathrooms in the school spotless. Do I make myself clear?" Webb asked.  
  
"Sir, yes sir." The table chorused.  
  
Jess silently cursed himself. All he did was sit down at a table and now he had bathroom and kitchen duty. If this was an omen for things to come, he wasn't looking forward to Monday.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jess was on his hands and knees with a toothbrush, cleaning in between the tiles inside of the bathroom when another person dropped besides him. He turned to see a boy with bright curly red hair, freckles, and startling green eyes.  
  
"Hi." The boy said.  
  
"Hey." Jess replied, hoping the boy would leave him alone. But he didn't, of coarse. He pulled his toothbrush out of his back pocket and sprayed the floor with 409, and got to work.  
  
"You're new here." The boy said. Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nothing gets by you, huh?" Jess retorted, sarcastically.  
  
The boy seemed to have not noticed.  
  
"I'm Evan." He said.  
  
"Jess." Jess said, without removing his eyes from the spot he was scrubbing.  
  
"What wing do you stay in?" Evan asked.  
  
"I don't know. I stay with DuGrey." Jess said.  
  
Evan dropped his toothbrush on the ground.  
  
"Wow! You're really lucky. He's like the only student who had his own room. The rest of us stay in big rooms with bunk beds. He got it because his dad is some Hartford billionaire." This time, Jess dropped his toothbrush.  
  
"Did you say he was from Hartford?" Jess said. Evan nodded. "As in Connecticut?" Jess said. Evan nodded, once again. Jess picked back up the toothbrush and started working. He thought back to the writing in the book.  
  
"DuGrey's first name wouldn't happen to be Tristan would it?" He asked Evan.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Evan asked curiously.  
  
"No reason." Jess lowered his head and got off of the floor to examine his work. There was a chance that the "Rory" in the book was indeed Rory Gilmore. Huh, he thought, it's a small world after all.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jess got back to his room late that evening, partly because he got lost. Luckily, he ran into Evan and he showed him to his room. He opened the door to find Tristan reading "Romeo and Juliet". Jess couldn't help but wonder about this boy's fascination with Shakespeare.  
  
"How'd you get here so fast?" Jess asked sleepily.  
  
"Mind your own business." Tristan muttered.  
  
Jess shrugged, took off his shoes, and plopped down on his bed. He heard the springs moving across the room, so he knew that Tristan was shifting positions. He looked up to see Tristan with his head propped up on his hand.  
  
"Look, uh. Thanks for finding my book today." Tristan said.  
  
Jess waved it off.  
  
"It's okay. I'm a big reader myself. Although I doubt I have as many Shakespeare books as you." Jess said eyeing his bookshelf.  
  
"I'm Tristan, by the way." Tristan said.  
  
"I'm Jess." Jess almost smiled. He then frowned. Just because he had made two friends in an hour, he was already smiling. God, what was this place doing to him?  
  
A/N: I hope you don't feel like I'm dragging the plot out too slow. I'm just trying to make it seem realistic. I think that if his were really Tristan, he would've not talked to Jess for a while. Also, I think everyone's caught on to why Tristan has such a fascination with Shakespeare. (Run Away, Little Boy) Please review to tell me what you think. And when I say "please review" I mean that I wanna be one of those stories that by the time their done they have three hundred reviews. Sigh, that would be great. 


	4. And she'll always be my baby

A/N: Haha! Briana tried to get me to tell her who the pairing is going to be. Sorry guys, but I'm not telling. Oh if anyone has any suggestions for this story whatsoever please do email me at Naajem@aol.com. It would really mean a lot to me. Thanks a bunch for all of the great reviews!  
  
Jess struggled to keep his eyes open. The teacher was up in front droning about military tactics in WW II. It was only third period on Monday but Jess didn't know if he could take it anymore. After the bell rang, they had about seven minutes to put their books away then Jess's next period was Physical Training. Jess groaned. That meant crawling around in mud under barbed wire.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The tall, dark, intimidating Mexican boomed.  
  
"I am Sergeant.. Rodriguez!" He shouted, pacing back and forth in front of the single filed line of frightened boys.  
  
"You will eat, drink and sweat my every command! Do you understand me?!"  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" All of the boys except Jess chorused.  
  
Rodriguez stopped in front of Jess.  
  
"Do you think you're better than me pretty boy?" He spat in his face. Jess resisted the urge to wipe of the droplets of spit from his face.  
  
"Uh, nope." Jess said. Some of the boys snickered.  
  
"I can't hear you!" Rodriguez shouted.  
  
"Then maybe you need to get your ears checked out." Jess said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"That's it, drop and give me fifty!" The Sergeant screamed, once again.  
  
Jess hesitated but soon was on the ground doing push ups while the rest of them started their obstical course.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jess plopped down on the bed and was about to drift off into sleep when there was a pounding on the door.  
  
"Mariano!" The unmistakible voice of Lieutenant Webb broke the door. Jess got off of the bed and walked pass a reading Tristan to open the door.  
  
"Sir, yes sir." Jess mumbled. Repeating "sir" twice was really starting to bug him.  
  
"You have a telephone call from your mother." Webb told him. Jess followed him to the main office to get the telephone.  
  
"Lizzie?" Jess asked. He was wondering why she would ever call him.  
  
"It's me." Her voice rang in his ears like music.  
  
"Rory?" He hissed. He looked around to make sure no one had heard.  
  
"Rory, how did you get this number?" He whispered.  
  
"I have my sources." She said mysteriously.  
  
"Huh." Jess said.  
  
"So, how is it going over there?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you miss anything."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, what's the biggest difference between military school and regular school?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Come on Jess! Details man!"  
  
"Look, I can't really talk right now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything." Jess hung up the phone. He couldnt bear himself to talk to her any longer. As he walked away from the phone he felt as if an ice cube had been placed on his heart. Rory Gilmore would never know how he felt.  
  
He got back to his roomto find Tristan staring up at the ceiling again.  
  
"Why do you always do that?" He asked him.  
  
"Do what?" Tristan asked, Jess doubted whethere he even knew who he was talking to or not.  
  
"Stare up at the ceiling."  
  
"I think about what could've been." Tristan said.  
  
Jess understood perfectly. He was wondering how his life would be different if he wasn't there.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Jess asked.  
  
"Only about four or five months." Tristan replied. Jess suddenly felt very sorry for this boy.  
  
"What school did you go to before this?" Jess asked.  
  
"It was this private school in Hartford. Called Chilton Prep." Tristan said almost painfully.  
  
Jess's heart was beating faster by the second. He now had some sort of connection, no matter how distant, to Rory. This boy went to her school and had her name written in his book. They must've been friends.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know a Rory Gilmore would you?" Jess asked, as inconspicuously as he possibly could. Tristan's eyes snapped up, an angry storm brewing inside of them.  
  
"Why do you care? Rory doesn't matter to me. She hates me. I just need to get over it." He started off yelling but trailed off by the time he got to the last word.  
  
Jess was a little surprised by his reaction. He thought that he and Rory were friends. He knew he was taking a risk by his next words, but what the heck? He had nothing to lose.  
  
"Uh, what happened?" Tristan must've been surprised too, because his head whipped up and then his eyes softened. He rested his head against his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He began speaking.  
  
"It all started in Sophomore year. I wanted her because she was beautiful and because she didn't want me. My crush turned to infatuation. My infatuation turned to lust. My lust turned to ..... love?" Tristan sounded a bit unsure of himself at the end. He took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"I tried countless times to get her to go out with me. When that didn't work I tried to make her jealous." He let out an unhumourous laugh."I should've known she was too good to be jealous. Well there was this party in the middle of Sophomore year. My girlfriend had just dumped me in front of a lot of people. I was hiding out in the piano room. She comes into the room and sits down on the piano bench next to me. She says she's sorry that I had to get dumped in front of all of those people. She had just got dumped by her boyfriend the day before. I laughed it off and told her that she loved it. I apologized for being such a jerk to her before. Then she asked me about Summer. She was the girl who dumped me. I told her I didn't want to talk about her so she started talking about random subjects in school. I don't know what made me do it, but I leaned over and kissed her." He paused and had a dreamy expression on his face. " For about two seconds I was in Heaven, nothing mattered. Then she pulled back and her face was heart breaking. She started crying and ran away...." He closed his eyes and continued. "Later on we decided that the kiss didn't mean anything. Well... she decided that for us. We became on good terms with each other for a couple of weeks. She set me up with this girl Paris." Jess snorted, he had met Paris once, and she didn't seem like Tristan's kind of girl. "We had an okay time but Paris found out that Rory set her up so she got mad at both of us. Rory got mad at me for telling her, then I told her we were going to a concert together. Rory just looked at me like I was crazy so I took her books and told her I wouldn't give them back until she went with me. She turned around and saw her ex boyfriend. She told him that she loved him and hated me and things went downhill from then. In Junior year, we didn't talk much, or at all really. I started hanging out with stupid people just to get my mind off of her. She questioned me about it. I just shrugged her off. We got assigned in our Literature class to act out Act 5 or Romeo and Juliet. Her stupid boyfriend came to every rehearsal and I finally cracked and told him that we had kissed before. I didn't mean to hurt Rory, only to get on bagboy's nerves. So we never did get to rehearse that kiss. It was the opening night of the play. I just was so frustrated that this girl would never see that I liked her, so I did the stupidest thing. I broke into a safe to get my mind off of her. She was so upset when I told her I was being sent to military school. I was glad she cared. The last thing I've ever said to her was, 'Take care of yourself Mary'. No matter how much she'll deny it, she'll always be my Mary." He finished.  
  
Jess turned away from him. He was sure that Tristan was crying. And he knew that he wouldn't want to be caught in that position.  
  
Jess sat pondering that night about that day's events. Tristan was in love with Rory. Would his feelings ever rival Tristan's? So Rory knew Tristan, he would have to ask Rory about that tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Okay this chapter is extremely cheesy and I'm sorry for that, I know the basic framework for this story but I'm welcome to ideas as I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter. Review and tell me what you think of the story so far. 


	5. Please Come Home

A/N: Everyone keeps on telling me who I should pair who with. I don't really care about that! Well I do but that's not important right now. Please E- mail me with some sort of suggestions about the STORY not the PAIRINGS. Also I know NOTHING about military school, so if someone would care to clue me in on stuff they do there, it would be highly appreciated.  
  
Jess opened his weary eyes to the sound of the trumpet blaring over the loud speakers. He rolled over and fell on the floor. He groaned and stood up. He couldn't see anything, because it was still dark outside and the lights were off. Suddenly, the door slammed open and light poured in the room. He could see Tristan standing up in perfect posture with his hands glued to his side.  
  
Surprise inspection.  
  
Tristan seemed to have known it was coming because he cleaned up the night before. His CD player was well hidden, the mini fridge was turned around and now it just blended in with the wall. A few minutes later, we were instructed to shower and head down to breakfast.  
  
After they showered, the authoritative voice of Lieutenant Webb, sounded on the speakers.  
  
"Will Cadet Mariano please report to the main office? You have a phone call."  
  
Jess smiled, Rory was calling again.  
  
"Hello." He whispered when he got to the phone.  
  
"Jess, I.... I miss you." A small voice answered.  
  
"I miss you too Rory. And I'm not the only one." Jess said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused.  
  
"It seems as though my roommate, Tristan knew you."  
  
"Tirstan! Tristan DuGrey!"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
He heard Rory's voice break and he knew t hat she was crying.  
  
"Please come home. I'm sorry for getting you sent there. It's all my fault. Just please-" Her voice broke again as she sobbed.  
  
"Shhh. Hey, it's all right. Aside from getting spit in the face and the crappy food, this place isn't so bad. Wait I'm lying, yes it is."  
  
He heard Rory let out a small laugh.  
  
"Look I gotta go, but just hang in there. I'm sorry for the accident."  
  
"I know, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I let you drive."  
  
"Rory-"  
  
"Look, you said you had to go. Call me later okay?" She said, almost hopefully. Jess felt hope coursing through him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye." Rory whispered.  
  
Jess hung up the phone and felt like he was going to be sick. He missed Rory. He missed Luke. He missed--well that was all he missed really. He wasn't sure if he could take it in this place anymore. That's when an idea popped into his head, like a bright bulb that was once thought dead.  
  
He ran back up to the room only to find that Tristan wasn't there. Cursing under his breath, he calmed himself down and went to breakfast. He saw Tristan sitting with his "friends" with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Jess walked pass him and dropped a crumbled up napkin on his lap.  
  
At first Tristan was angry at Jess for dropping trash on him, then he was confused, then curious. He opened up the napkin and it read.  
  
"Meet me in the drill team field at ten thirty."  
  
He stuffed the napkin in his pocket and turned back to a boy who was in the middle of telling a joke.  
  
Jess sat across the room with a satisfied smile on his face. He pulled out "A Walk Across America" by Peter Jenkins and read until his troop leader came into the cafeteria to start his day.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jess ran into the room at lunch and started darting around the room looking for things. Tristan came in, and had a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"What's going on?" Tristan asked when Jess threw Tristan's CD player on his bed.  
  
"Did you get my note?" Jess asked, looking under the bed.  
  
"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Jess suddenly stood up. He paced around the room a bit and ran his fingers through his dark locks.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you know, but just know to meet me when and where on the note. Got me?" Jess asked picking up his army fatigued hat off the bed and putting it on.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Tristan said, still not completely grasping the concept of why he was having this little meeting. Jess strode out of the room with one of Ayn Rand's best under his arm. It was always nice to have a little bit of Rory wherever he went.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tristan approached a slouched figure, sitting on the bridge by the drill team's practice field. Puffs of smoke exiting his mouth and nose. He stared longingly at the water, as if it reminded him of something else. Tristan stared longingly at the lone cigarette sticking from out of Jess's pocket.  
  
"You gonna use that?' Tristan gestured toward his pocket. Jess didn't even look up, but he threw the cigarette and a lighter in Tristan's direction. Instead of questioning him, he lit up and joined him on the bridge.  
  
He couldn't help but notice how peaceful everything looked. The dark blue night, turning to black against the water with the moon appearing much bigger on earth. The water rippled slightly, sending an interrupted vision of everything's reflection. Jess stared at the same spot for another ten minutes before he spoke.  
  
"We're gonna get out of here." He spoke hoarsely, but that was all it took for Tristan to be interested.  
  
A/N: Okay, thanks to nobody I'm almost in a rut here. But luckily my creative juices haven't started flowing yet, so I'm not stuck at a part YET! Somebody, ANYBODY just e-mail me. I would more than appreciate it.... I would honor and cherish you. Till death do us part. SIKE. I need e-mails with suggestions. PLEASE, I'll give you a cookie..... (spots crumbs on face) never mind. 


	6. This is my rory story

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews of encouragement. I LOVE U ALL. EVEN THE ONES WHO CALLED THIS STORY CHEESY, I STILL LOVE YOU. I'm so happy people are actually enjoying this.Tamara is my new best friend because she was the FIRST ONE who emailed me. I LOVE U TAMARA, U ARE MY FAVORITE PERSON RIGHT NOW. Okay I'm bout to add a little ghetto flava up in this peace and give a shout out to my homies.... uh nevermind. But I do have to thank a few people.  
  
Alex: Don't worry, ur still my best friend.  
  
CoffeeChick87: I'm sad to say that yes, I did indeed eat the cookie. I'm sorry, but it was just sitting there. Chocolate chip is my favorite. Okay and now, a moment of silence for the cookie that has been lost in the depths of my stomach. (Any confused readers refer to the ending A/N of previous chappy)  
  
Green Eve: I could kiss you right now, but for now kissing the computer screen will have to do. Mwah! There, now my lip gloss is smudged on the screen. Okay thanks for the wonderful tips and telling me where to get info on military school.  
  
Aiteane: You are the bomb. I mean, not only did u review, but u emailed me too! I've never met someone who likes all the same stuff I do. I got ur email adress, so I'm gonna be ur new stalker and best friend! HEHEHE.  
  
Dodgerluv: Wow, no one has ever called one of my ideas brilliant before. I couldn't stop smiling after that. Thanks alot, now ppl are thinking I'm gay or sumthin. (no offense to those who are) Oh and doger, ur right. Jess is yummy in a uniform. I'm holding a cup under my mouth to catch the drool as I type this.  
  
Briana: Thanks for the input. I know about the guards and stuff. It's up to my creative mastermind to take care of all that. MUWAAHAAHAAHAAAHAA! Okay I'm scaring myself.  
  
TO ANYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED, THANK YOU. AND I LOVE YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK!!  
  
END A/N ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"We're gonna get out of here?" Tristan repeated. He kept himself from laughing outloud. He had been in this place for months, and he still hadn't figured out how to escape.  
  
"I highly doubt that." Tristan finally said.  
  
"Town pass." was all that Jess said before lifting the cigarette to his mouth again.  
  
Tristan had to think about that for a while before a small smile lit his face.  
  
"So, Saturday? When we go to town? You know they watch us like hawks right?"  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
"Why the sudden urge to escape?" Tristan asked, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Her." Tristan knew what he was talking about. SHE had haunted his dreams so many nights. She had made him want to do the craziest things.  
  
"Ah, so you know her too huh?" Tristan was about to run his hands through his hair, when he suddenly remembered that he hadn't any. Frustrated, he threw the cigarette into the lake.  
  
"I swear, she tears me apart. Sometimes I just wanna.... I just wanna....." Tristan said angrily.  
  
"Love her." Jess said softly. Tristan stopped his body, which was shaking from anger, and stared Jess in the eyes. He saw all he needed to know. He turned back to the water.  
  
"She does that to you too huh?"  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
"So tell me, just for my own curiosity, what's your story?"  
  
Jess tapped his cigarette on the side of the bridge. He looked at the glowing tip and thought of Rory and how she wouldn't approve of him smoking. He suddenly felt sick from the smoke and threw his cigarette in the lake. He stared at the water for a while, wishing that he hadn't messed up. Wishing that he could've been with Rory instead of in this hellhole. Hoping against hope, that he could pull this off.  
  
"My....my mom." Jess started. He was uncomfortable revealing himself to people. But he figured he at least owed it to Tristan for telling him his story.  
  
"She sent me to live with my uncle earlier this year. I got into a bit of trouble in New York. My mom never really cared until she was awoken at three AM with a telephone call telling her to come bail me out. So I moved to Stars Hollow to live with my uncle Luke who should've been able to "handle me". It turns out that Luke owns a diner, and one of his very good friends and customers is the one and only, Lorelai Gilmore." Jess rolled his eyes, as he emphasized the "friends" part.  
  
"The first day I arrived, Lorelai was telling me how I should meet her daughter Rory because she was my age and all. I just didn't care because I didn't want to know any of these small town people and their small town ways. Anyway, I went to their house that evening because we were invited over for dinner. I remember the first time I saw her. She was on her computer and she turned around and smiled." Jess closed his eyes, as if trying to trap the picture inside of his head.  
  
"She was all polite to me and asked me if I read alot after I commented on all of her books. I told her 'not much', which was a total lie." Tristan chuckled softly at the memory of Rory and her love for books.  
  
"She kept being nice and I just didn't care and asked her if she wanted to bail dinner with me. She made up all these excuses, so I just dismissed myself to the kitchen. I got a beer and headed out to the back porch. Lorelai came looking for me." Jess closed his eyes once again and started to speak slowly. "There are so many things I regret doing."  
  
"Me and Rory became really good friends and her boyfriend hated me. One reason was because they had this 'bid on a basket' thing where you bid on a picnic basket which was made by someone and you get to have lunch with that person. I outbid Frankenstein and he was pissed. But I didn't care. All I saw was me and Rory, together, alone for once. Another reason he hated me was because one day I surprised Rory because her mom was out of town. I brought her some food and said it was from my uncle. She was studying with her friend. Dean came over and started saying how she lied to him and all of this crap. He started yelling at her and I just wanted to punch his face in for making her feel bad for nothing. Now he probably hates me more. He built Rory a car and I crashed it when we went for ice cream. That's why I was sent here." Then Jess lapsed into silence.  
  
Both boys stayed lost in their thoughts of Rory Gilmore until Tristan broke the silence.  
  
"About the plan...." he trailed off.  
  
"Oh yeah, well when we head out for the Town Pass...." And Jess continued to explain how they would escape. Tristan nodded his head and listened intently. He would do anything just to see Rory Gimore again.  
  
A/N: Okay, this was a really bad chapter but I just need Tristan to know Jess's story. Thanks for reading it, and review if you would like more. 


	7. Escapes and strangers

A/N: Wow! Bet you thought I forgot about this story huh. Well I'm back. It's been a while, but I'm here so wipe ur tears away. I'm so sorry for the long wait but I've been sick and I lost my voice and all of this drama that u guys probably aren't interested anyhow. But don't think that I forgot all of the wonderful people who reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL. Thank you guys for all the great unhealthy boasting of my ego. I LOVE IT. Thanks again. Okay this chapter is when it starts to get action/adventury. Believe that this is going to be no where as good as an action story as Green Eve's "Shivery" which you all should check out by the way. Please bear with me, I'm new at this writing non romance thing. But don't worry, I'm planning on a little romance towards the end. NOW HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPY!!!!!  
  
"Yeah," Tristan rolled his eyes as he spoke into his cell phone.  
  
"No, I need the bags delivered at that exact spot."  
  
"No they aren't drugs! It's just some clothes"  
  
"Yes, okay I'll raise it by half. Okay? Good." Tristan closed his head and looked at Jess who was sitting on his bed looking at Tristan expectedly.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
"Whoever said money doesn't solve life's problems was wrong." Tristan grinned.  
  
"That man was a shark, I tell you. I had to pay him fifty off the top just to get him to let me talk."  
  
Jess chuckled. Then all of a sudden became very serious.  
  
"Do you think it'll work? I mean sure, your all rich and whatever but won't they come looking for us?"  
  
"I don't know" Tristan whispered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Daniels", Sergeant Rodriguez called.  
  
"Present Sir!"  
  
"Demings."  
  
"Present Sir!"  
  
"DuGrey."  
  
"Right here man."  
  
"DuGrey!" Rodriguez, boomed.  
  
"Present Sir." Tristan said dryly, rolling his eyes for emphasis. He still wore the smirk on his face though. This was the day and no matter what this guy or anyone else did, they couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.  
  
"Emmings."  
  
"Ernest."  
  
Jess began to doubt his plan. Sure he would do anything for Rory, but what if they were caught. What type of torturous punishment would they put him through?  
  
He was in such deep thought, that he didn't notice the Sergeant booming until he walked over to him.  
  
"Mariano! Pay attention!"  
  
"Oh sorry, Present Sir."  
  
A couple of cadets laughed as he called the rest of the roll. Jess looked around. There were only about thirty of them going on this trip, so it would be more difficult to escape. But he would try. He turned around at the Sergeant's command and began marching to one of the Academy's vans.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They were at a fast food restaurant for a treat, when Jess excused himself to the bathroom. There was only five more minutes left before the vans left. Rodriguez warned that he would be left if he didn't hurry. He knew they would really leave him, but that was apart of the plan. Not long after that, they started loading up the van. Rodriguez went into the bathroom and told Jess to hurry up. Jess called from one of the stalls that he would be out in a minute.  
  
As the last person got on the van, each bus leader did a head count and they were off.  
  
Jess poked his head out from the bathroom stall and smiled. Mission accomplished. He went to go and find Tristan. He saw the top of a blonde, nearly bald head poking up from a menu. He went over and sat across from him.  
  
"What now?" He asked.  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
"We get our stuff, and get on the road."  
  
Tristan walked out to the bench outside of the Dairy Queen a while later and picked up a duffel back. He put an envelope on the bench and put a small rock on it as a paperweight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After Jess and Tristan had changed their clothes, they decided they should be heading out soon. The vans would soon be arriving at the Academy and they would be taking roll again.  
  
The now half empty duffel bag was thrown across Tristan's shoulders as they began to walk towards the nearest train station.  
  
About thirty minutes later, they reached the highway. Tristan pulled out a map and pointed them in the right direction.  
  
The sun was beginning to set. The heat was beginning to get to them. Tristan's eyes were teared up from the immense dust and smothering air that surrounded his face. Jess was beginning to slow his pace and was kicking up small patches of North Carolina grass. A thought of danger never crossed either boy's mind.  
  
Tristan was beginning to get alarmed by the eerie silence. A couple times he made a sideways glance towards Jess, who was deep in thought. He was beginning to become a bit frightened. Although Tristan led on the be a big macho man, it was a known fact that all he was, was a spoiled little rich boy. Sure Jess had lived in New York. He had seen how the "real world" was and such. But how would that help them if they were in trouble? What would they do?  
  
Jess remained in his own contemplating silence. His hands were clenched into fists so tight, he was afraid that they were going to bleed. But he would do anything to take his mind off the fact that they might not make it past the North Carolina border line.  
  
All of a sudden they both heard a rustle in the forest on the side of the highway. Jess stopped and took a quick glance behind him, then he grabbed Tristan's arm and sped up his pace. He never took a second glance back. About ten minutes later, they heard additional footsteps behind them. Jess turned around and saw a man carrying a heavy looking duffel back right behind them. Tristan held his gaze longer than Jess did and smiled at the man.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
With one swift motion, the man grabbed Tristan and pulled a knife out of his bag. Jess stopped and turned around to witness the man holding Tristan with the knife dangerously close to his throat. He looked at the man and saw his gray tortured eyes and saw him smile maniacally.  
  
Jess gulped and looked at Tristan who looked ready to cry. He suddenly felt very sorry for him. He had been through so much in such a short period of time. Jess suddenly boiled up with anger as the strange man listed what he wanted and what he was going to do. He lunged forward and the knife lay in the highway, totally forgotten except by the car who's tires were slashed. The man tried to choke Jess and he kicked him. They rolled back and forth for a long time.  
  
Tristan just sat far away from them, with his knees pulled up to his chin. He closed his eyes shut trying to block out the painful noises. Never in his life, did he think that he , a DuGrey, would be hitchhiking and almost get slit in the throat. Suddenly he heard a howl of pain and he opened his eyes. Jess got up and pulled Tristan up and they walked away very fast. They couldn't risk the chance of anyone else seeing them.  
  
Jess stopped as they reached their exit. He saw the train station up ahead. Tristan stopped as well and looked at Jess with confusion apparent in his eyes even in the darkness. Jess smiled. Tristan echoed his actions and the walked, both with boyish grins on their face, into the station to buy their tickets.  
  
A/N: This chapter was really dumb. Review to let me know HOW dumb it was, cuz I can always correct it. And u can never go wrong with suggestions. Even though this story was supposed to be Jess POV and stuff, there's gonna be a part in the next chapter that has Rory POV, I just need to get what she thinks out of the way. 


	8. Newscasts and shcocking truths

A/N: HERE IT GOES!!!! I know I made Tristan seem like a, ahem, wuss in the last chapter, but I didn't mean to. It just all rolled out that way.This chapter is supposedly at the same time that Tristan and Jess made it off the highway.  
  
Special thanks to BballChick0119, for emailing me and telling me to continue.  
  
I love it when you guys do that!!!!  
  
Rory and Lorelai bounced into the diner that night, which was more packed than usual.  
  
Lorelai and Luke still weren't on good speaking terms but they needed to survive and Luke was the only one who could make good coffee. They took their place at the counter and ordered their food, too politely in Lorelai's opinion. No sooner did Luke put the plates down did the phone ring.  
  
"Luke's" he answered gruffly. His eyes widened at the next news and he shouted into the reciever.  
  
"WHAT! Are you sure? Where's the last place that you've seen him? The news? The news knows but you don't! Okay, I'll watch it. Keep me posted." Luke put the phone down shakily and went into the storage room. He got out what Lorelai called a "baby" tv and set it on the counter. He turned to a news channel, which was on commercial.  
  
Curiosity got the best of her.  
  
"Hey Luke, who was that?" Rory asked as innocently as possible. Luke turned around and Rory saw that he was genuinely upset.  
  
"Lieutenant from Jess's military school. He's gone." Luke was about to elaborate when the news came on his little tv.  
  
"Our top story today, two young boys from Franklin Military Academy in Roanoke, North Carolina began a hitch hiking trip at approximately 7:00 PM this evening. Witnesses say that they were last spotted in a brawl with another hitch hiker."  
  
The screen panned over to a reporter standing out on the side of the highway, walking and talking.  
  
"The two boys were last seen here, by Donna Lawrence, who was on her way to the super market. She spotted the boys on the side of the road, one wrestling with another man."  
  
The screen panned over to a middle aged woman with a lot of make up on talking.  
  
"I was driving my car when the road got very bumpy. I realized that something was wrong with my tires. In my rear view mirror as I pulled over I noticed a young boy with his knees pulled up to his chest, rocking back and forth. There were to other people fighting a couple of feet away from them. Anyway, I got scared so I drove the car up a few miles. I stopped again to look at my tires and they had been slashed, I think by a knife."  
  
The screen once again panned over to the reporter who was focused fixedly on the screen.  
  
" There was no blood on the knife that was found, so no DNA samples could be picked up. These two young men started a journey that could've ended very quickly. The young men are assumed dead but no bodies have been found. If you have any updates on these two boys please call the emergency hotline at....."  
  
Rory wasn't really listening after that. She just focused on the two pictures that had been displayed up onto the screen. They were military school pictures. One was of Jess and the other was of....Tristan.  
  
Lorelai couldn't believe what was happening. She never like Jess much but she never wanted him to get hurt. From what she had just heard, Jess and this other kid could've been killed by some psycho on the side of the road.  
  
Luke was sitting there, shocked. If anything ever happened to Jess he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Sure he was a smart mouth, sarcastic, annoying and disobedient kid but that's what Luke loved about him.  
  
The diner became unusually quiet as they all paid attention to the story. Even Kirk was speechless. How exactly do you console someone who had a "nearly or already dead " nephew? The townspeople began chattering all at once and Luke pushed his emotions aside to finish working.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Same time somewhere in North Carolina)  
  
Jess and Tristan walked into the train station, happy to be connected with civilization once again.  
  
"You got money?" Jess asked, eyeing the cost of the tickets. Tristan searched his pockets for his wallet. All he found was his credit card. He panicked, could the loner man have stolen his wallet? He pulled out his credit card and Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah right DuGrey, quit playing. You know that if we use the card they can track us."  
  
"Um well, I sorta can't find my wallet." Jess began to panic. They had already walked fifteen miles just to get to the station and he wasn't about to turn back now.  
  
Jess searched and researched Tristan's pockets. Then he went to his own. He found a total of fifty dollars in his pockets.  
  
"Come on Tristan, we aren't gonna get to Connecticut with fifty dollars." Jess mumbled. Tristan took of the backpack that he held and searched in there for some money. He found his wallet tucked away in some clothes but things were missing. He was wondering when someone had time to go into his back without him noticing. He opened up his wallet and counted and recounted his money. He was supposed to have gotten at least $1000 for this trip. Now he barely had $300. He told Jess their situation.  
  
"Well, we'll need money once we actually get to Connecticut, plus food. So I'd say we use no more than $200." Jess said. He put on his baseball cap, low on his eyes, so that the man at the counter wouldn't recognize him. He walked up to the counter and cleared his throat.  
  
The man turned around from the news report he had been watching about the two teens that escaped military school.  
  
"Uh hi, I'm wondering how much is a ticket to Hartford, Connecticut?" The man gave him a phony smile then typed something into his computer. He told him, $150. Jess cursed under his breath. That would only be enough to get one of them there.  
  
"Okay, wow. Um, how much is a ticket to..." He glanced up at the map behind the man, did some quick calculations, then said, " Long Island?"  
  
The man typed something into his computer again, then looked up and told him $95.00.  
  
Jess silently rejoiced and brought two tickets to Long Island, New York. They were on their way.  
  
As he took the tickets, the man looked up and Jess and studied him. He looked slightly familiar, but he just couldn't place his finger on it.  
  
Jess went back to Tristan and told him that their train was leaving in thirty minutes. They walked onto the train, and took their seats in their compartment.  
  
Back at the ticket counter, the man turned back to the T.V. and recognized where he had seen the strange boy from. He picked up the phone to dial the hotline.....  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. The Devil made me do it! Whatcha think? Come on, TELL ME. Review if u wanna know how things turn out. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ~cough~ sorry, my throat itches. OK, bye. 


	9. Train rides and punches

A/N: AWWWW! I love you guys, I really HONESTLY do.  
  
Jewls13, I love you too. I had a smile on my face when I read your face. A lot of people probably won't get why its a big deal, but that's okay. It's a little inside joke. LOVE U JEWLS, and for the record, I read some of your stories too. You're an excellent writer.  
  
Caffinelfndgg, you're an angel, I told you I liked to get e-mail and you sent me one. THANKS A LOT! That makes me happy.  
  
Okay, pandapearlqt, it's nothing like that. WHO stole the money isn't important. Its just important the money was stolen. Thanks for ur input though.  
  
Dodgerluv: The whole "news flashy thing" was because 1) they were worried because they had escaped. and 2) when a lady calls the police talking about slashed tires and kids in a fight with a hobo, people tend to get worried. It wasn't because they were dangerous or anything, it was just cuz they were lost and could've been dead.  
  
Green Eve: Thanks for saying "it was an adventure" I'm not totally sure about that, but its great to hear that from such a skilled adventure writer like yourself. By the way, when is "shivery" gonna be updated?  
  
Coffeechick87: Thanks for luvin it.  
  
To everyone else: I LOVE YOU, thanks for reviewing, even if you just read it and didn't review, thanks for reading it. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, I'm not sure what I think of it yet. ENJOY!  
  
A/N: Take an ff. net writer, give her a map of Connecticut and what do you get? The next chapter. :-)  
  
  
  
Jess stared out of the window, watching as the mixtures of green, brown, and blue sped past the train. His brown eyes were fixated on a spot on the window, and he was thinking deeply on something. Across the compartment, Tristan snored lightly. Jess smirked, the familiar sound made him feel sort of as if he were back in Stars Hollow, complaining about Luke's snoring. He opened a cupboard that was sitting over the bed and inside was a t.v. and some complementary water and snacks. He settled on the couch and flipped on the t.v.  
  
"An update has been reported on the two missing military school boys. They were reported seen at a train station in North Carolina approximately five hours ago. No visible wounds have been reported but if you've seen these boys, injured or not, please call the hotline. Their families are waiting." The news caster said.  
  
Jess's eyes widened at the news and his jaw clenched. They were in trouble, BIG trouble. He only wondered, how much trouble they were in.  
  
He got up and walked across the room. He paced back and forth, thinking what they could do. Once they got to Long Island, he wondered if they were playing their story there too. If not, no one would recognize them. He shook Tristan awake, who just stirred in his sleep. He shook him again.  
  
"I'm telling you Rory, I've changed." he mumbled before opening his eyes. Jess stepped back from Tristan as if he were something deadly. He and Tristan had become good friends but it was still sickening that he was in love with Rory as much as Jess was.  
  
"Hey, what's up." Tristan grumbled as he sat up from his odd position on the small bed.  
  
"I was just watching the news." Jess said. Tristan stood up, but then sat back down. The rocking of the train didn't mix well with him, especially since he just woke up.  
  
"and..." Tristan croaked.  
  
"The school, not to mention our families are looking for us." Jess turned to look at Tristan. Tristan chuckled bitterly.  
  
"I think they mean your family is looking for you. My family probably doesn't even ca-"  
  
But Jess cut him off by punching him in the face.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Tristan asked, shocked.  
  
"Look I don't have time for your crap right now okay! I know how it feels to not have your family want you. Frankly, I don't care whether your family is looking for you right now or not. The fact is we have bigger problems to worry about."  
  
Tristan stood there, his blue eyes wide. Jess's own brown eyes mirrored his reaction. They both were surprised by this outburst. After a few silent minutes of staring at each other, Jess noticed Tristan's mouth twitching. Jess's expression visibly relaxed. Soon they both were clutching their stomachs, laughing at something, neither of them sure what.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Several hours later Tristan stepped off the train and into the hustle and bustle of the New York atmosphere. Jess was already buying a map and many coffees that they would need for their long journey ahead. Tristan wasn't so sure whether they should be disguising themselves or not. Just for safety, they wore either caps, hoods, or sunglasses at all times. It wasn't much, but they didn't stick out in the crowd as the summer sun blared down on the busy streets.  
  
"The docks aren't far from here." Jess announced as he stepped up to Tristan, somehow managing to balance the four coffees and the map. Tristan relieved him of the tray of four coffees and Jess mumbled thanks.  
  
"It's gonna take us to the New London Port. From there it's about a forty five minute drive to Stars Hollow. We have enough to get us on the cruise across the Long Island Sound. I'm pretty sure that there's a bus station somewhere near the docks. That's how we'll get to Stars Hollow."  
  
Tristan nodded then for the first time noticed how happy Jess was that he was going home. All of a sudden he felt very sick.  
  
"Uh Jess, I know wha- who you're going home for, but there's really nothing for me to go back for. My parents are just gonna send me right back."  
  
Jess suddenly dropped his sullen expression and looked sympathetic.  
  
"I know how you feel, I won't hit you this time."  
  
Tristan let out a small smile, remembering the last time he spoke of not being wanted at home.  
  
"But anyway, I'm sure we'll work something out. If not, you can crash at my place. Well, my uncle's place anyway. He won't be too crazy about it, but I can be pretty persuasive at times." Jess grinned.  
  
By this time, they had walked the few blocks to the docks and boarded the cruise ship. It would take them a good three hours to get across the Long Island Sound, but until them, they were enjoying the good life.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm sorry. This was an incredibly stupid chapter. After much careful thought, I've realized that the news castor thingy was a bit stupid. But think about it, if your son or brother ran away from military school and could be dead, wouldn't you want people looking? Wouldn't you want them to be found? Well I know that my local news station always plays stories about people who are missing and ran away. That's how i got the idea. I'm sorry yall had to wait this long for such a stupid chapter. My bad! 


	10. Cruises, more punches, and surprising hu...

**A/N: I have like, a pounding headache right now so I don't really feel like givin a shout out to everyone who reviewed. BUT THANKS ANYWAY!  
  
**Jess sat back in his seat on the cruise ship and flipped his glasses up as Tristan sat down. Tristan was carrying a couple of bags.  
  
What's all of that? Jess said before flipping back down his glasses and closing his eyes.  
  
Bought some T-shirts, glasses, shorts, and lotion. Tristan replied, going through the bag.  
  
  
  
Yeah, I forgot to bring some.  
  
If you say so.  
  
Just then the tour guide turned on the speakers and made an announcement.  
  
It looks like we've got here just in time. If you'll look to your right, you'll see the sun setting...  
  
Everyone ooohed and aahed and snapped pictures.  
  
Its been a great tour and I must say, you've been the best group I ve had all week The tour guide recited. Tristan and Jess looked at each other, then rolled their eyes simutaniously at her phonyness.  
  
The big ship slowly stopped.  
  
Thank you for riding the Long Island Sound Streamer, please exit to your right for stairs to the street and exit to your left for parking lots and customer service, have a nice day.  
  
  
Tristan pulled his new I love New York shirt over his head. Then he placed his baseball cap firmly on his head. He held out his arms in a what do you think kind of way and Jess just rolled his eyes and put on his sun glasses.  
  
Tristan pulled out Jess's map.  
  
Well according to this, the Greyhound station isn't too far down the road. As a matter of fact it should be right... over. .... he paused and held out his finger and spun around, there! He cried triumphantly as he spotted the trademark Greyhound dog on a sign.  
  
Nice to know you can read a map Jess said sarcastically as always as he passed Tristan.  
  
Tristan just stood there trying to get the joke then after a few seconds he cried and jogged to catch up with Jess.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tristan concentrated on what Jess called a piece of literary art work that had been placed in front of him. As far as Tristan was concerned this dude... he glanced at the author's name .... Hemmingway was a load of crap. And he told Jess just that.  
  
Jess smiled when he said this, he remembered that Rory said something like that once. Rory. He then frowned. He didn't want to have to SHARE Rory with Tristan. What WERE they gonna do when they got to Stars Hollow? Lorelai would probably kill him for getting Rory in that accident. Jess was eerily silent. He turned away from Tristan and looked out the window trying to get his thoughts straight.  
  
Tristan wondered why Jess was so quiet. He thought that he would be excited about seeing Rory. Rory. Oh no, Tristan thought, Jess and Rory were obviously friends. He smacked his palm to his forehead. It was times like these that he hated and envied Jess. He had a family, he had Rory. Tristan turned and stared down the isle, contemplating what he was going to do.  
  
Good evening passengers. Thank you for riding the Greyhound bus lines. The next stop will be Stars Hollow. We should be arriving in approximately 15 minutes. The following stop will be West Hartford. The announcer continued with other information about the Greyhound Bus Terminals but Tristan and Jess drowned her out. Jess smiled slightly when he saw the welcome to Stars Hollow sign. He stretched and stood up as the bus pulled into the station. Tristan got up and gave Jess a sour look which he returned.   
  
  
Once they stepped out of the bus station Tristan had had enough.  
  
Look man, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get over it. You have Rory, you have a family who cares, you live in a great place, so don't take it out on me okay! Tristan yelled.  
  
What are you talking about. I have a crack head mom who didn't give a damn about me when I was there! I have a dad who I haven't seen in about three years, and I have an uncle who I was forced to stay with! As far as Rory is concerend, don't worry because she's not mine.  
  
Well you're closer to having her than I am!  
  
Whatever, this whole freakin town has just about pushed me over the edge with their crap, I'm surprised she hasn't joined up with them.  
  
Pushed? You think that you've been pushed over the edge? I've been pushed to be something I'm not every freakin day of my life. I'll show you how it is to be pushed.  
  
Tristan shoved Jess harshly onto the ground. Jess quickly got back up and punched Tristan into the stomach. This turned into a full fledged brawl. After a few minutes of punching, kicking, and even biting, they finally got tired and collapsed on the ground, silently looking up at the starry sky.  
  
The sky doesn't look like this in Hartford. Tristan commented softly.  
  
Not in New York either. Jess replied. He soon got up and helped Tristan up. They both began walking. Pretty soon they were at the bridge. Jess sat down on the edge and looked into the water. His eye was hurting and he was pretty sure it was gonna bruise badly. His lip and nose were bleeding, he realized that Tristan didn't look much better.  
  
You ready to go? Tristan asked.  
  
Jess nodded and they took off towards the Gilmore Home.  
  
Knock Knock.   
  
Jess knocked on the door and silently waited for someone to answer. Tristan and Jess held their breathe as they saw a brown-haired figure throught the decorated glass door. The figured looked into the peep hole.  
  
Soon the door was flung open and Jess and Tristan were enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by none other than Lorelai Gilmore.  
  
A/N: So whatcha think? Anyone confused much with it being Lorelai hugging them instead of Rory? Don't worry it'lll all be smoothed out in the next chapter.  
  



	11. Arrivals, talks, and even more surprisin...

To that person who wanted to know if Jess has a buzz cut, the answer is yes. Although I, myself, love his yummy brown curls, okay enough of that. Yay! I'm feeling very happy right now. I finally figured out how to upload stories on my Mac! Guys, I have to give you some advice.... sometimes its nice to read instructions. Well I'm real happy, I know most of you have realized by now that this story is coming to a close soon. IM GONNA MISS U. .... They were flung into the arms of none other than Lorelai Gilmore. She rocked back and forth with both of their heads pulled to her shoulders. She had never been more worried in her life. She didn't even know Tristan, but it was still a traumatizing experience to believe that someone is dead for a couple of days. She never thought that she'd say it, but she was happy to see Jess. After what seemed like forever, she slowly released them. Tears were silently running down her face. She smiled slightly then smacked both of them in the head. "What the hell were you guys thinking? We were worried sick! You could've been dead, or lying in a ditch crying for help! You could've been so many things! And you!" She turned to Jess." You should see what you've done to Luke and Rory! They think this is all their fault, we were so worried that you were hurt, and okay, are you okay?" She started crying again, this time tears mixed with anger, frustration, worry, and the most surprising of all, joy. She hurriedly wiped her tears away and gave another shaky smile. "Well, why are you standing out here all dirty and stuff, get inside." She stepped back and allowed Jess to walk in, and slowly, Tristan followed. They all sat down on the couch and Jess was the first to speak up. "How is she?" He asked softly. Lorelai's head whipped around at the sincerity of his tone and saw that he really cared about her. "Not so good, she said that its her fault. She blames herself for everything." Another dreadful silence. "So, do you guys want to clean up or something? You look terrible." Jess nodded. "Jess, you can take the shower, because you sure as hell need it." Jess smirked and walked upstairs to the bathroom. Lorelai got off the couch and was walking into the kitchen when she stopped. "Come on." She called to Tristan gently. He got up and followed Lorelai into the kitchen. She reached on top of the refrigerator and got a white box with a red cross on the front. A first aid kit. She hopped up on the counter and motioned for Tristan to stand in front of her. As she was disinfecting his bloody nose, she spoke. "So Tristan, I don't believe we've ever met." She said, looking into his eyes. He shook his head. "You can talk, I won't bite." Tristan smiled. "I've seen you before." His hoarse voice said all of a sudden. Her blue eyes widened at the sudden response from the once silent figure. "Oh? Where?" "At the Romeo and Juliet play. Only for a second, but I knew you were Rory's mom. Not many people have those eyes." Tristan said. Her eyes narrowed. "Checking out my daughter's eyes huh?" Lorelai said, playfully. "Uh no, not that... um, well, they're sort of hard to miss." Tristan stammered. Lorelai smiled as she put a Band-Aid on a cut near his eye. "How did you get so scratched up?" She asked, suddenly concerned. Tristan smiled again. "Jess." Lorelai smiled also. "You guys were supposed to be helping each other, not tearing each other's brain out." "Sorry bout that." She said, as he winced from the sting of an alcohol pad. "Where's Rory?" Tristan asked, finally building up the courage. "At Luke's, she should be back soon." "Oh, Tristan said as he avoided Lorelai's gaze. "You don't seem so bad." Lorelai said, all of a sudden. "What?" "In Rory's Sophomore year, she came home close to tears a lot because of two reasons: Paris, and you. I've met Paris, and she's become pretty close to this family." Tristan smiled at the thought of Paris and Rory being friends. "But, you got sent away before I could meet you and beat the living crap out of you for making my daughters life a living hell." She said all in one breath. A newly showered Jess stepped into the kitchen. "All done here." Lorelai said, referring to Tristan's wounds. "Your turn Jessie." Lorelai teased. Jess rolled his eyes but didn't move. "What's wrong, come on Jess." She urged. "It might sting." He said sheepishly. Tristan's face pinked a little from trying to hold in his laughter, Lorelai, however, openly smiled. "It won't hurt I promise." Many "ow"'s later, both Jess and Tristan were groomed and bandaged. "Jess you should go to Luke's. Tristan, I guess you can go with him, call your parents." She pulled both of them down for hugs as she did when they first got there. Just as she was releasing them, the door opened and in stepped Rory Gilmore. Jess took in her appearance. She hadn't changed much since the last time he saw her. She wore a multi-colored t-shirt, and blue jeans. Her hair perfectly framed her face and he couldn't help but fall in love with those blue eyes all over again. Tristan couldn't breathe. The girl who had haunted his dreams since he met her was standing right in front of him. Her coffee brown hair, hung loosely past her shoulders and she was holding brown bags in her hands. Her eyes looked - if possible- bluer than he remembered and her heart shaped face taunted him. He felt like he was in a dream. "Sorry I took so long mom, but Luke wasn't giving me coffee so I had to.... wow... hi." She said as she dropped the bags and saw her mom in the middle of Tristan and Jess. Surprising all of them, she walked over to Jess and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "I was worried sick. I thought you were... and it was my.... and they couldn't.... and we were...." She sobbed as she held on to Jess for dear life. He pulled her closer. and kissed her forehead. "It's okay. I'm sorry, Ror. I'm here." He whispered. They slowly pulled away from each other and Rory turned to Tristan. "Tristan!" She said as she gave him a tight hug. "Believe it or not, I've missed you." (that line is from another one of my stories. :-D ) She pulled back and smacked the both of them on their head. "We were worried sick!" Lorelai, Tristan, and Jess laughed at how much like her mother Rory was. A/N: Review if you want me to continue. BTW, the mystery of Dean will remain a mystery till I decide if I want him in the mix or not. 


End file.
